Love Game
by IndigoLight
Summary: Joyd hates Bondomu more than anything in the world. Or so he thinks. R&R! M for Joyd's language and kisses!
1. Joyd

Okay, I know the world's changing and all, and even Adam says that, and whatever Adam says is always true, no matter what. So, yeah, lives change, habits change, and feelings change but I can tell you right now, this instant, the single thing that will _never _change about me. At all.

And that is the fact that I hate Bondomu.

A lot.

_Really _a lot.

_Seriously_, a lot.

And I don't care what Desires says, about denial and all his shit, and you better not listen to him because I am telling you right now, that he's a stinkin' liar and that _no one _knows my own feelings better than I do_. _

And all those feelings say "I fucking hate Bondomu".

And that's _all_ they say.

Judge's always bitchin' about how I secretly adore Bondomu, and that the reason I'm so mean to him is because I don't know how to approach him.

Pffft.

Yea, well, Judge, everyone knows you've got a thing for the fag and God-knows-why, but you shouldn't give advice to people when you yourself's tried it and know it doesn't work.

Heh. That's right, blush. Now get the fuck outta here.

Honestly...I love Bondomu? Hah!Who came up with that one? I swear, if you love someone, I doubt you'd spend all your time planning to kill the jerk in the most painfully long process ever possible and that you'd go to bed at night having dreams of yourself ripping the idiot to shreds. All I feel for him is hate, hate, hate, and ,oh yeah, HATE. That, and the urge to maim.

That's all I want to do, basically. I wanna see the bastard lying broken and bloody on the ground, dirt going red and eyes going white.I wanna pick up a stick and beat the bitch 'till he's nothing but mush and I wanna take his skinny little arms and tear them off, and feed his limbs to the wolves. I want to pick up a butcher's knife and chop him up, then fry it and sell it to hobos. I don't care how, and I don't care why, I just want to see the fucking bitch dead and buried and _gone. _

I mean, how can you not? He's always got that stupid annoying smirk on his face and he always speaks like he's in some sort of soap opera. He's always late to Adam's fucking tea parties because he 'needs to take care of his boys' and Adam doesn't even scold him for it! Wheras, if _I'm _even 1 _nanosecond _late I get thirteen lectures by each and every one of the embodiments, _and_ a lesson on manners. That's just not fuckin' fair.

And as if it can't get any worse, I can't land a single blow on the guy. I don't know how the friggin' faggot manages to do it, but he'd always one step ahead of me. See, the other day, I tried to stage a surprise attack and y'know, bash his skull into the wall a few times. Nothing too harmful. So, yeah, I snuck up on him and it was supposed to be perfect! He had no idea I was here (or so I thought) and I made _sure _I was stealthy and quiet, even more so than a wingbeat of a butterfly. I even tested it out on Desires first, and he fell right into my hands! If Desires, my _brother, _could fall for it, then why didn't Bonds?

So, I lashed out and was fully ready to feel his stupid little head in the palm of my hand, and hear a little terrified gasp coming outta his mouth, but I felt _nothing_. I mean, I felt my hand slam into the wall and saw ripples of cracks branching out from the impact (and no, it didn't hurt) but there was no Bondomu screaming and bleeding in my grasp. I stood there, dumbly for a few minutes, trying to process how I would have failed and why hadn't I succeeded, when suddenly the faggot kicked me in the back and slammed _me _into the walls. When the rubble cleared and I stood up I saw him, the bitch himself, standing in all of his unhurt glory, glowering at me.

"You're hopeless." he said bluntly, and he was fuckin' lucky my head was still ringing in my helmet, or else I would just twisted his head off right then and there.

Then he just walks away.

And that's another thing that pisses me off. He's never fought back. Not once.

Honestly, _how_ does he _do_ that? All my attempts to murder him have all failed in a similar way up until now, and I think I'll need some assistance. Unfortunately, the others don't seem to share my hatred for the bastard. Judge fancies him, so he doesn't appreciate me asking him to help murder his secret crush, and Road just laughs in my face when I ask her, the little brat. And Desires just gives me a super long lecture on how that's no way to court a man, and that I'll never get anywhere in life if I don't shape up now. They're all just bastards.

"Really, Joyd." Desires sighs. "Murder?"

"Faggot deserves it." I grunt, and my brother runs his hand through his curls, exasperated.

"Why can't you be nice to your lovers, like a normal person?" he growls, and I laugh, because that's just funny, us being normal. Even more funny, how he thinks Bonds is my lover. I tell him so, and he just rolls his eyes.

"You and Bondomu get along more than anyone else." he says. "Face it, everyone thinks you're a mindless killing machine and Bondomu's too busy spoiling his hosts to attach to anyone else. Why can't you accept the fact that your two were _made _for each other?"

Now it's _my _turn to growl, and my wings snap and tentacles whip the air around his face, because even though he's my brother, and we're close, I'll attack him if he says the wrong thing to me. And that was _definately _the wrong thing to say. "Don't ever say that again."

Desires' lips curl. "Honestly. Why do you hate him so much?"

I turn away. "Fine, jerk, be that way. I'll think of something else."

"I know that's hard for you," he says sympathetically, and I snarl, and try and give him a punch to the head. He dances out of my way and glares.

"I was only trying to be helpful! I'll come back once you've cooled down." he shoots me a look that clearly says 'apologize' but I don't, so he scoffs and leaves. Whatever. Selfish jerk.

I fly over to the East end of the city,'cause I know Bondomu's over there somewhere, and I feel like cuttin' some meat.

My thoughts go back to Desires' question, though. Why _do _I hate Bondomu so much? I mean, I know why, but I _have _wondered why I'm the only one. How come no one else hates him? Hell, I think everyone loves him.

That doesn't mean I do, though. I hate him. I think I've said this before.

I find him in a field of ruins, gazing up at the stars.

I think he knows I'm there, but he ignores me, and I sure as hell don't care, so I walk up next to him,and try to knock his face off.

Like I thought, he dodges just in time,and he glares. I smirk, 'cause I love it when he's angry, and I think, hey, maybe he'll punch back, but 'course, he never does what he'd told, and he doesn't fight back, not at all, even when one of my tentacles latch onto his forearm.

I tug the tentacle back, planning to smash his little frame into the ground, but he materializes the earth wrapping around his feet, so he's tied down. I can't pull him back, so I launch myself from my spot and give it a go with a sucker punch. The earth disappears, and he forms a pentacle with his hand and he holds it in front of me. The impact of my dark matter on his dark matter is tremendous, and the ground shatters underneath us, energy waves radiating from our force. I push farther, and he skids back, but he makes a fast move with his hand and I'm repelled backward. He slices the tentacles off his arm and jumps out of the way as I retaliate and slam my fist toward him.

He sends a flurry of stars in my direction—sharp and swift, just like Road's candles. My wings fold protectively around me and the stars grind against the tentacles, making annoying screeching noises.

"Bitch!" I bite out, and through my wings, I send him a mob of Teez, the skull kind, and they chitter and chatter, and scream and with open jaws, they dive toward him.

Bondomu looks frustrated, his brow is furrowed and I can almost feel how his mind is racing, searching for a solution to halt an incoming flock of man-eating butterflies. I cackle. I hope they devour him till nothing is left.

But the bastard has other ideas than being Teez food, and he materializes a portal underneath him, and my laugh dies down as I see him sink through the ground and disappear.

The Teez stop inches before they hit the ground, screeching noisily. They want their prey. I want it, too.

I glance around. I can't see Bondomu. Damn it, did the faggot make a run for it? My fist clenches and I grit my teeth. That damn, fucking asswipe is a whole lot more trouble than he's worth.

"Bastard!" I roar, glaring around me. "Get out here and fight, asshole!"

Something hits my upper back, _hard, _and my head jerks and I crash into the dirt, scattering the Teez. I cough and sputter, spitting dust from my lips, and all that's going through my head is _kill kill damn kill fucking stupid ass-cracking fuck kill kill I hate his damn guts kill kill kill _and not for the first time, I wish _Bondomu was dead._

Some Teez float lazily by, wondering if I'm alright. Damn it, I think one of my ribs are broken, 'cause I feel a sharp pain in my chest, but I can feel it healing, and after a few seconds, it's fine.

Bondomu stands in front of me, staring. I just glower at him from under the rim of my helmet, trying to sort out the thoughts in my head, making sure to choose the most painful method of torture I can imagine.

"_Bastard." _I growl menacingly, receiving no reaction from his expressionless face. "_Disgusting, stupid, fucking bitchy **bastard!**_"

I seriously wanna kill him now, make my dreams reality, 'cause I can feel rage boiling inside me, getting darker and larger and I don't wanna think anymore, 'cause I just _want him to **die. **_

I snarl and push myself off the ground at him, but he steps back and thrusts his fist at me, and the energy waves throw me back.

I flip in the air, and land on my feet again, and I charge, gathering dark matter around my hands. Bondomu, heh, he just runs. He's always playing on the defensive, and that's not changing tonight, no.

I smash the ground he was standing on just a few seconds ago, and rocks and dust are thrown up in the air. Fuck, I think, 'cause I just provided the perfect cover for him if he needed to escape.

"Damn you, Bondomu!" I scream at the sky. "Quit hidin' so I can fucking kill you!"

The air behind me sighs.

I whirl around just in time to block a high kick. I smirk, since he hasn't left the battle yet.

The force makes me stagger a bit, but Bondomu's on both legs now, and he summons a pentacle and pushes it against me. This time, I'm ready for it and summon a Teez outta my arm to block it. They grind and cause sparks to appear, but a quick rotation of the Teez causes the pentacle to shatter.

I slash at Bondomu, but he's gone again, and I'm starting to get real annoyed at his hit-and-run technique. I quickly turn behind me in case he's there to kick me again, but he's not.

And things get quiet, real quiet.

Too quiet.

A Teez chatters nervously at 's when I know Bondomu's gone.

I grit my teeth and clench my fist until the knuckles are white, and that's saying something, since the color of my skin is black.

The fucking, damn, _coward_.

Just when I was about to _win,_ dammit!I am _not _going to let him walk away from _this_ fight!

I jump onto a roof of the house, and I can see Bondomu stridin' down a darkened street, as if the bastard wasn't just fightin for his life just a few seconds ago. My blood boils, hot and dark and I jump, landing right in front of him, the force of impact sending ripples of cracks across the cobblestone road.

"_Where_ do you think _you're_ going?" I hiss, and I grab him around his arms, gripping them tightly. He just glares.

"What is your_ problem_?" He spits out, furious. "You've been after me for over three months, and I'm sick and tired of it. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I don't know how, but he wrestles out of my grasp. He tries to turn away, but uh-uh, I'm not lettin' him. My wings spread out a little and one of my tentacles wrap around his waist and neck, and I drag him back, struggling.

I've never been this close to him before.

He glares at me with murderous rage, and I like it, it makes his eyes sparkle, and he looks kinda funny when his eyebrows are narrowed like that. The ends of my lips turn up, just a bit.

"What's so funny?" he demands, in that stupid prideful voice, and my smile disappears as quickly as it came. There he goes again, using that superior tone with me, as if _he's_ not the one tied up right now.

"You know what?" I say. "You're a bitch."

He rolls his eyes, eyelashes fluttering. "Gee, thanks." Bondomu drawls.

I tighten the tentacles around him and he grimaces, but quickly masks it up. I bring him closer, his face millemetres away from mine.

"You're stupid, too." I taunt.

"Yeah, well, you're a bastard." he replies, mimicking my voice.

I scowl. What _is_ Bondomu's _problem_?

"You're a fuckin faggot," I tell him. "I have _no _idea what Judge sees in you."

He blinks, gold eyes flashing, but not in a bad way. "Judge?"

"What are you, stupid? Yeah, Judge. He fancies you."

I suddenly regret telling him that, 'cause he doesn't look disgusted or disturbed in the least, and he's actually kind of smiling right now, his cheeks a little pink. "Really?" he squeaks delightedly.

Theres a bad feeling in my heart, kind of mad, and longing, and I don't know why, but I'm angry that Bondomu's happy to hear that Judge likes him. It makes me feel...all weird and strange inside.

But whatever, Bondomu's never been nothing but a pain to me.

I'm angry, and I have him in my grasp, so it's all good. I grip my tentacles tighter and tighter around him, and he coughs, and winces.

I smile, my grin stretching across my face like a large cut, reaching the ends of my eyes. 'Cause right now, right here, I'm about to make me dreams reality.

But then, theres this weird feeling in my chest, and my tentacles loosen, just a bit, and if I didn't know t better, I'd swear the feeling was hesitation.

It doesn't last long, but that tiny moment's all Bonds needs and he retaliates fast, and summons a pentacle underneath us both. It glows with purplish-pink light, like an akuma's and I can't recognize whether its a portal or an explosion, but instinct kicks in before I can think.

I snap the tentacles off, and I'm a few feet away in a heartbeat.

There's an explosion, and energy waves come flying at me, destroying some abandoned homes in the process. I raise my hands infront of me in a block, and I manage to repell them with the presence of my dark matter.

In the middle of the smoking wreckage, Bondomu stands, crossed arms, unscathed, his golden eyes piercing into me. My jaw clenches, and my thoughts are all merging together, thunderclouds in my head, and I_ swear_ if it weren't for that moment, if I hadn't hesitated, if I wasn't so—so—so _damn stupid_ at that fucking moment, _he'd be dead_ right now.

With a roar, I charge, 'cause I wanna kill kill kill kill kill him, and make sure he doesn't get out of his grave, ever.

Bondomu summons yet _another_ pentacle and it shields him from my dark matter, despite how they keep canceling each other out. My fist is repelled backward by the force released by the shattered star and we stand there, glaring, me and him, him and me.

We stare and stare and stare and I _really_ want to walk over and just _strangle_ the life outta him, _right this instant_, and I think I'd be able to do it, since we're barely three steps away,

I take a step or two closer, and he's in front of me, and he's really small, the top of his head only reaching my chin. He's thin and wiry, and I can see how the blouse and vest just hang off him like clothes on a line, how his shiny black hair frames his little face and obscures his right eye. He glares and I glare, and I just keep thinking silently of how I'm going to kill him, swimming in a pool of torture methods that is my mind. I think and he thinks, and we stand there like a couple of idiots, just staring at each other, and I'm just about to wrap my hands around his throat when—

—when something catches my attention and draws me out of my head. Its a whiff of something sweet and pleasant-smelling, and I'm utterly shocked at myself, one because I normally _abhor _sweet stuff, and two, I think it's coming from Bondomu.

That's just toooo weird, the smell of vanilla coming from your worst enemy. I try and fool myself into thinking it's not, but he's standing _right_ there, and even _I'm_ not that oblivious.

Experimentally, I step forward, half 'cause it smells nice, and half 'cause I wanna know if it's really him. Bondomu's eyebrows raise and he lowers his arms, like he's waiting for me to make a move.

I inhale. It _is _Bondomu,and he's looking at me with those large gold eyes and and he's actually not as ugly as I thought, pale lips and high cheekbones with sharp features, and I think humans call this type of look 'attractive.'

So we just stand there, me and him, him and me, and he's not even half a step away from me, and we're so close we could be touching, his lips are only millimetres away from mine and something's wrong with me, since it seems like there's no sound in the world, and that the only people alive are me and him, and strangely enough, it doesn't sound as bad as I make it out as.

And I don't know how it happened, but suddenly we're kissing, my lips against his, his against mine, and Bondomu's eyes widen as he makes a surprised sqeak. His mouth parts, just a little and my tongue fills it up; his mouth must be really tiny, or maybe my tongue's just too long.

I half-expect him to push me away and scream at me, to run in disgust and glare, but he doesn't, not at all, and instead he wraps his arms around my neck, fingers threading in my hair. We kiss and kiss and it feels _so good _so I step forward and he steps back, and we repeat those movements 'till he's up against a wall, and we haven't stopped kissing and I don't want to quit. He tastes _so good _and he feels even better and his hands curl in my hair and I press deeper in to the kiss, tasting his lips and his tongue, small and petite in my own and I grind my body up against his and he moans.

I don't seem to be in control anymore, 'cause my hands are up and under his blouse, and I don't remember ever putting them there, but I'm not complaining, and my hands roam around and over his flesh and he just curls my hair around his fingers tighter, pressing out mouths against each other in a satisfying tangle of lips, tongue and saliva.

Our lips part, just long enough to take a breath, and he groans "Joyd,"

My lips crash back onto his, claiming it again,and my helmet's getting in the way of our kisses, 'cause it keeps knocking into his forehead whenever we move. Its hard and metal, and Bondomu's just a tiny bit annoyed, I can see his brow furrow, just a little, and for some reason, I think it's a adorable. I feel his hands move, and one of his fingers hook under the back rim and tugs on it gently, trying to pull it free.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, and our bodies are grinding again, and I can feel his flesh under the thin layers of his clothes.

"Joyd." he says again, whimpering.

My lips part, just for a second, and I want to say_ his _name this time, because I wanna hurry up and get back to kissing, when the word 'Bondomu' gets stuck in my throat and I suddenly realize exactly _what _the hell I'm doing, _who _I'm doing it with, and how _close_ I was to doing something I am _sure_ I would have regretted.

My mouth goes slack, and my hands loosen and drop out of his blouse folds. He pulls away, blinking, questioningly, and his arms are still around my neck.

My face gets hot, and I growl and shove him off me. All the feelings of bliss and happiness I had a few moments ago dissapate and I draw back, disgusted, reaching up and pulling my helmet back into place.

He hesitates.

"Joyd?" he asks. He steps forward, and I can see his hair is a little frazzled, his cheeks flushed and his blouse is all wrinkled. His lips are wet, and they're a tidbit more swollen than usual.

I'm so repulsed I feel like throwing up and I'm sure as hell glad I caught myself before things got any worse. I whip my head around to glare at him, and he does this little jump, surprised and all those feelings of murder, killing and disembowling all come rushing back inside,so I snarl and throw a punch at him, feeling it demolish the wall he was leaning on as he dodges it.

"Hey!" he shrieks, outraged. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, bitch!" I scream back, 'cause the feelings I felt when I kissed him doesn't feel real, and it shouldn't be, it never should've happened; I _hate _Bondomu.

He looks appalled, and his eyes go all round and wide like a three-legged puppy, but I _don't fucking care. _My jaw clenches as I grit my teeth.

"Joyd." he says softly. "What's wrong?"

I hate hate hate hate _hate _that voice, even more than his prideful tone 'cause this one sounds like he cares,like he _actually_ cares, when I know he doesn't, when I know he can't.

"You!" I roar, and start marching forward threateningly, toward him and he retreats. "You and your fucking existance, that's what!" my wings furl and unfurl, whipping the ground, the walls the air, but I don't care that I'm losing control, because I'm so _fucking angry._

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met in my entire life, and I hate the fact I even _know_ you!" I holler, my voice rising in volume with every word. His eyes flicker. " I _hate_ you and your fucking damn hosts, I fucking hope you go crawl into some fucking hole and _just_ _**die **_already, because I be can sure _as hell_ that no one will even miss that _you're_ _**gone**_!"

Bondomu's eyes narrow and I falter, since he'd never looked at me in that way, not ever.

"Shut up!" he screams. "What's wrong with you? You can't just kiss me one minute and then walk away like nothing happened the next!"

"_Nothing did happen!" _I roar, my voice echoing throughout the ruins. "That fucking kiss didn't _mean a thing_, alright?It. _Was._ _**nothing**_!"

"What do you mean, it meant _'nothing'_?" He's furious now, his fists clenched and brow furrowed but I don't give a damn how he feels, and he can just friggin' die for all I care. "I don't know what's wrong with you, or why, but _that kiss didn't mean 'nothing'_!"

"Well, it did!" I snap. "I just did it! To make you distracted, and it worked didn't it?I could have killed you right then and there, and you wouldn't notice till you were alreay dead!"

He stares at me for a long, awkward moment, and I can't read his face. His voice is so low the next time he speaks, that I have to strain myself to hear it. "Distraction?"

I laugh then, but its empty and there's no humour. "What are you, stupid? What else do you _think_ it meant?"

Suddenly he punches me, hard in the face and I stagger backward, clutching my face. Bondomu's never fought back before.

He glares at me, but something's wrong, his eyes are damp, and I blink stupidly. Is...Is he _crying?_

Bondomu doesn't say anything. He just turns, and walks away.

This time, I don't try to follow.

XxX

**Wow.**

**I bring to you the FIRST EVER MULTICHAPTER JOYD X BONDOMU!**

**XD**

**More Joyd X Bondomu! That was my first romantic scene, and I think it sounds stupid. =_=**

**And FYI**

**Judge=Tryde**

**Eclipse/Phaedra=Fiddler**

**Desires=Cyril**

**Until the next chapter!**


	2. Joyd, Bondomu, and Eclipse

I watch him disappear into the night and the wind blows, and it's chilly.

I'm standing there, all fucking alone, and no, I am _not _lonely and I do _not _regret sending Bondomu off like that. I don't. I mean, look what he did to me. Little bitch.

It's not my fault. He's the one who thought we were getting intimate. It's not like I was the one who told that. The taste in my mouth is bitter and dull, and I don't want to keep it there.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I see Desires. He's shooting me a look that clearly says 'you're a failure in life' but I don't fucking care, and I'm not in the mood for whatever he's got in store of me.

"That was smooth, Joyd." he drawls. "Real smooth."

"Shut up," I say, but it doesn't hold as much vigor as it usually does, so the command just bounces off him. He's crossing his arms.

"Honestly, Joyd," he begins, and I'm ready to zone out. "You were doing so well. What happened?"

That stupid question again. "Nothing happened!" I snap. I turn away, because I don't want to talk to him, not about this, and not here. Knowing him, he's going to try and convince me that I should apologize and that Bondomu's the one for me.

Which he isn't. At all.

"Joyd," he sighs. "I think I have asked this before. What is_ wrong_ with you? You had Bondomu in your arms, and you were making out and about to fuck like rabbits but _then _you had to transform into a child again, and now you've screwed your whole relationship up." I glare at him. "I hope you're ashamed of yourself."

"What relationship?" I snarl, fist clenching. "He's nothing!"

"Liar!" Desires snarls back. "You're so stubborn, Joyd. Why can't you just admit to yourself that deep down, you truly and deeply _love _Bondomu?"

"I do _not!" _And I'm at the end of my line, I tackle him. He dodges, but I've had enough of fighting for once and once I miss, I stop. I don't want to move anymore, and I find myself feeling tired.

Desires looks a little surprised that I'm not barraging him with punches. "Joyd? Are you alright?"

"Be quiet." I say tiredly and I turn away. I'm going to go back to the Ark and go to sleep. I've had enough for one night. I just hope I don't see Bondomu there.

"Joyd." Desires says, grabbing my shoulder and under normal circumstances, I would have twisted his hand off, but right now, I don't care. "It's all right to feel embarrassed."

"I'm not."

"You should be good to him, Joyd. You're very lucky."

"No, and you've got to be kidding me."

Desires' lips curl. "You're so stubborn. You've turned a perfectly good characteristic into a burden."

"Just...shut up." I counter lamely. I wiggled out of his grasp and I leave, ignoring his call and just trying not to think about what had happened tonight.

XxxX(Bondomu)XxXxX

Damn you, Joyd!

He's a jerk, a jerk, a jerk jerk jerk jerk!

He's a fucking idiot!

He shouldn't have kissed me if he wasn't going to mean anything by it! So he's not just an idiot, he's stupid too! Bastard!

I make a frustrated cry and I hurl a small pentacle at a nearby house. It smashes into the sides, and the wall is demolished.

I'm stomping down the street, and I don't really care where I'm going anymore, I just want to be away from _him._

Away away away so far I'll forget he even existed.

I thought he loved me. For just a tiny, tiny second there, I thought he _loved _me.

But I was just a fucking distraction.

Again. I can't believe it happened to me _again, _when did I become so soft and gullible that _Joyd, _who had been hunting me down for three months, was able to fool me into believing he cared?

For a moment, I consider visiting Jasdero or Debitto, but I shake that thought so it disappears. I shouldn't see them in a bad mood. Jasdero can tell what I'm feeling, so anger will only frighten him.

I don't want them to be scared.

It's such an ugly feeling.

I should know.

The starless night is dark and it's too quiet, and I hate hate hate hate _silence _so that just adds fear to my ever tumbling range of emotions; rage, disapointment, and misery.

It's _so _dark. No streetlights, and not a living creature in this abandoned part of the town.

The wind blows, and its cold, like fingers made of ice, dancing across my skin.

I reach up and rub my arms, shivering.

It's dark, cold and lonely,

Just like the day the 14th killed me.

I want to forget it, but the memory's burned itself into my mind.

And everyday single day, it comes back to me.

He was standing there, smiling and covered in blood, grinning and laughing like nothing was wrong and he said Bondomu Bondomu come here, but I didn't because _they_ were everywhere, all over the floor.

Bodies, all dead.

My family.

_Our_ family.

...

He said he _loved_ me

I_ trusted _him.

And he _killed_ me.

There had been blood _everywhere_, and it was _so so so dark _and _so so so cold _and I _tried_ to fight and _tried_ to kill him but I could feel the Heart's blade at my throat and his hands, _his hands his hands his hands so cold and dark and scary and no no no no no no no no his eyes he smiles and nooooooooo help me help help help me—_

—_No one comes _and it's _dark _and everyone's _dead _because _he killed them all and I'm begging_ _and begging and begging_ to _please let me go_ but he _stabs_ me _stabs_ me _stabs_ me with the Heart, the evil, disgusting, _terrible Heart_ and it infects me and _I'm being eaten alive and no no no no_ _nonononononononononopleasedon'thelpmehelpmepleasehelp—_

A cat nuzzles my ankle.

Without thinking, my leg shoots out, catching it by the side and flinging it into a wall.

I stare after it for a few moments and then I quickly start running because I didn't mean to harm the poor creature and it didn't deserved to be kicked. I can see a tiny furry little body on the ground and I kneel by it, hoping it's okay.

It's dead.

I put my hand on it, heart pounding, because, no, I don't want it to be dead, I didn't even know this kitty, so why did I kill it? Its body is still warm, but its cooling and Jasdero would've loved a cat but I killed it I killed it I killed it, just like how the 14th killed me, all broken and still and—

I start crying.

The tears just come and my face is wet and no matter how hard I try to wipe them away, more tears start flowing.

I'm pathetic. Am I really crying over a dead cat? I am a Noah, the Embodiment of Bond. Am I really that weak, that I would be able to cry so easily? Over such a little thing?

Or maybe it's not so little, because deep down inside my heart I think I really miss the 14th, and part of me wants to believe that he had a perfectly good reason for killing me and that I should let it slide.

Of course, I won't forgive him. Not ever.

I can't.

I haven't missed him in a long time, and thanks to stupid Joyd, all the unpleasant feelings I spent so much time in packing up have all broken free. I sniffle. I hate it, but I think I kind of miss Joyd too.

He might have tried to kill me several times, but no one's really spent that much time and effort to get my attention...it's actually kind of sweet.

I rub my eyes furiously, but that just makes them sting and tear up even more and I grunt in frustration. Stupid tears. Stupid Joyd. Stupid 14th. Stupid, stupid stupid—

Someone pokes my shoulder.

Instinctively, my hand shoots out catching my ambusher by the neck. They let out a surprised yelp and I slam them into the ground and raise my other hand and summon a pentacle to crush whoever was foolish enough to sneak up on me.

My ambusher looks terrified. "W-wait! Calm down, Bo, it's meeee!"

I blink a few times. "Phaedra?"

It _is _Phaedra. He's staring up at me with a sheepish smile and those lavender locks that I love splayed over the ground.

He shoves me off him. "Eclipse,' he corrects, patting my cheek. "After all I was about to do for you, too! Why are you crying, Bo?"

My tears haven't stopped falling.

I raise my hands up and wipe them away. There's not much of a difference. Eclipse clicks his tongue at me and pulls me up by my arm.

"You're a fright." he says, and it makes me smile, just a little bit.

"I've been worse." I reply softly. He snorts.

"No duh. C'mere. There's a nice spot up by the coast. Tell me on the way."

Xxxx

I blurt out everything that's been making me worry and its really late at night by the time we reach the beach, so the moon is out, full and shining. Eclipse listens to me patiently, and we sit on the fine white sand, inches away from the tides. I left out the stuff about the 14th, because then he'll just worry. The Pianist's a touchy stubject, and Eclipse had been one of the first to die.

When I finished explaining on how Joyd was such a jerk, he spoke.

"That's a long story." he comments. I shrug my shoulders. He says nothing.

I glance at him expectantly.

He glances blankly back.

" What?" he asks. My eyes narrow. Surely he isn't serious? Dragging me all the way out here?

His expression looks as if he is. I nudge him the gut, hard. "What do you mean, 'what'? What should I do?"

Realization dawns on him. "Oohhh. I see. Well. You want advice, right?"

I nod.

He clears his throat."Okay. Listen carefully. Ahem. Life is like a snowmobile, driving across the tundra. Its smooth sailing until it flips over and pins you down, trapping you for the ice bears to ravage."

I am appalled.

I stare at him with a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"What?" he says defensively. "It's good advice!"

"What exactly am I in that?"

"The dude pinned underneath the snowmobile."

"So what's Joyd?"

"The ice bear that's about to eat you." Eclipse explains. I am rendered speechless. My look of mortification must've been very convincing since he quickly backtracks. "Well...not _eat _per say..."

"So _what?" _I demand, impatient. He swirls the sand around with his fingers.

"Well." he muses. "It's Joyd, and even if he is a wild animal, I don't think he'd eat you."

"That makes me feel better." I snap. He's not helping. If there's going to be no progress, I think I'll just leave. I should get back to my hosts anyway. I stand up, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"Wait, don't go." he says. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that he really loves you. He just doesn't show it like regular people do."

I flop back down on the sand, dejected. I summon a mini pentacle and flick it to the ground, creating a star-shaped imprint. "I wish he'd show it like normal people do." I sigh.

Eclipse reaches over and rubs my back comfortingly. "If he was normal, he wouldn't be Joyd, would he?" he queries cheekily.

No matter how much I don't want them to, the ends of my lips turn up, just a little. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He brags. "I'm _always _right."

I laugh, and I shove his shoulder, so he topples over. He cries out a protest and I laugh some more. He pushes himself up with his elbows and glances at me.

"You have a nice laugh." he comments. "You should laugh more."

"I do laugh." I say, and turn my head up to the moon. "You're just never there to hear it."

The moon is big and bright, and a little yellow, and as Jasdero would call it, a big ball of cheese.

"Where?" Eclipse waits patiently for me to answer.

"When I'm with the boys." I reply, my voice getting a little softer. Eclipse shrugs.

"My host scares me. You're lucky, Bo. Yours are sort of sweet."

I chin rests on my knees, which I pull up to my chest. I gaze at the large gold moon, and listen to the tides as they sweep across the sand.

"I know."

XxX(Eclipse)xXx

Poor Bo.

He's had a lot of sadness in his life.

I mean, first the 14th and now Joyd. Bo really has a knack for becoming friends with the wrong people.

I mean, Joyd's my brother and I love him but seriously, he's so annoying and has a terrible temper sometimes.

Bo's a much calmer person to be around, and you can tell he cares. He treats his boys really nicely, and spends a lot of his time with them. I can see why Judge is so infatuated with him.

It would make so much more sense if Bondomu liked Judge, since they're both very similar. Judge is calm and quiet and he treats Bo very lovingly. I don't think Bondomu really notices, but they're friends, and that's enough.

Another thing about Judge—he's very patient. He doesn't mind that Bondomu doesn't realize his feelings and he's nice about Joyd, too. What a guy, y'know what i'm talking about?

It would make much more sense for him to like Judge, but I can't help but think that it would be all wrong for that to happen though. They say opposits attract and I guess that's why he and Joyd are stuck with each other.

Bondomu went back to the Ark a little while ago, and I'm tired, it's almost morning. I think I should go back too.

I don't really feel like going to see Fiddler, and I don't feel like leaving Bondomu's problem alone. I really think I should help him, due to all the times he's helped me. Besides, he's my friend, and I think he deserves some happiness.

I see Desires standing nearby. He gives me a half-way.

I don't wave back. He gives me the shivers. I try and pretend I didn't see him, but he's coming over and I have to force out a false smile.

"Hi, Dee. What's up?"

"Phaedra, I need you help."

That's surprising. Desires never asks me for help. "What?" I ask skeptically. I'm wary of him, and I have a good reason too. Last time I saw him, he had just finished ripping the guts out of some poor kid's mid-section and was grafittiing the walls with blood.

"Joyd needs a reason to go back to Bondomu." he says, straight to the point. "And I have an idea, but I need your help with it."

I step back several paces. "No. No, no no. You're ideas always end badly, and involve in some sick perverted actions someone has to take."

Desires is not a very innocent man, afterall. The fact that his host is Cyril proves it. He's glaring at me now, and despite the things he's done, I can't believe he still doesn't like being called a pervert.

"Come now, Phaedra." he says, irked. "You care about Bondomu, don't you?"

"Eclipse. Yes, of course. But Dee...your ideas never work." I hope he can see how much tact I'm trying to put into this. I don't think he does. He steps closer.

"This one _will_ work." he insists, grabbing my arm in an awkward and suggestive manner and I shake him off. The skin he touched has goosebumps on it now, thanks Desires."It's foolproof! I guarantee it! It'll work!"

I sigh. "Really?"

"Of course!" he looks offended. " Although, you may not like my part in this..."

I groan inwardly. "What?"

Desires crosses his arms. "Are you going to help?"

My curiosity betrays me. I try my best to tread carefully. "If I _was_ helping, though I might _not_, I think it'd be best for me to know."

Desires grins, clearly mistaking my answer as a 'yes'. "Alright, then. This is what you have to do..."

As he speaks, I wonder what I have gotten myself into.

XxX

**Ahhh.**

**Welll.**

**I don't like this chapter as much as the first, but I thought I should post since I've neglected For Eternity. If people read more of my other stories, I might be more diligent! =D**

**Just kidding XD. **

**Seriously though. **

**I need ideas~~~~~ I'm on a major writers block here. My writing's just getting worse and worse.**

**Phaedra is an alternate translation of 'Fiddler' though.**

**All of you, write more Noah fics! The world doesn't have enough! R&R!**


End file.
